My Story : Adventures in Kanto
by PkmnTrainerTristan
Summary: Join Luke and his friends as they discover a whole new view of the Kanto Region a year after the original Pokémon game.
1. Chapter 1 : Beginnings and Sfuff

The Pokémon universe, a vast remorse of adventure, dreams, and friendships. It is inhabited by countless creatures known as Pokémon. Pokémon and humans coexist with each other in friendship, peace, and harmony. Although we still have a lot to learn from them, we still have attained the peace we desperately sought throughout the millenia.

Growing up upon this world, I grew up as a dreamer. Always known to set my mind to what my heart seeks, a journey throughout the region in an adventure of a lifetime.

Luke(Me): *snores loudly in the sound of an alarm clock beeping noisily*

groans*

This here is me, pathetic isn't it? Well I've just turned 13 the other week and still waiting for the arrival of my trainers card (the legal age for a Pokémon journey was raised from 10yrs to 13yrs due to complications which will be explained in the following chapters. ).

The door quietly swung open as a brown, fluffy tail inched its way to the bed.

???: vree? Ebree!

It exclaimed silently as it watched me sleep.

???*creeps upto the bed and tickles Luke's nose* Eeb ebree!

Luke*snorts and grunts* hhhnnnngggghh! *mumbles* uuggghhh, Raticate... It will be all right...

(??? used BITE)

I bolted straight up my bed, startled by the sudden sting in my arm.

Luke:EEVEE! For the Arceus' sake will you please stop waking me up by biting my arm!

Eevee immidiately curled up in my lap and snuggled in my abdomen causing my anger to turn into awe.

Luke: Awwww! I can't stay mad at you forever. Come on, lets get breakfast.

Eevee: bree!

We both headed to the kitchen to find mom washing the dishes. I sat by the dining table and eevee sat at the chair beside me.

Luke: Mom, what's for breakfast?

Rose(mom): It's there at the table.

Luke: Wouldn't it be easier if you were just to tell me?

I said as I opened the covers. I didn't believe what I saw.

Luke : Is this for real?

I squealed in exitement.

Apart from the scrumptious flapjacks on the table there was a single, red and white box with my name and address on it.

Rose: It just arrived when you were still sleeping.

Luke: *happily opening the parcel* I've been waiting for this for like... forever!

I opened it and took out a small, yellow, electronic card-like device.

It was my Trainer's card!

Concardia(Trainer card): Hello, I am Concardia. I will be your virtual assistant in your travels.

Luke: Awesome!

Concardia: Great, now please put your thumb in the picture holder to begin identification.

Luke: I can't wait! *said with a mouth full of flapjacks*

A green light run through my thumb as the card vibrated when the scanner stopped.

Concardia: Identification complete. Lucius P. Sanders, commonly addressed as Luke. lives in Viridian City alongside Magikarp River. The only child of Roseline Preacher and and Elmer Sanders. Currently living with his mother who is an award winning contest connoisseur. His father is a novice Pokémon Researcher in the Jhoto region.

Luke: Thank you, for reminiscing the memories, Cardia.

Eevee: bree! bree!

Concardia: My pleasure, Luke. Now to start with your adventure, I would advice you st head on south to Pallet town and head to the Pokémon research center.

Luke: Ok Concardia but first, *Turns to mom* Can I, Please?

Rose: Of course you can, dear. You have my consent. But you have to promise me to take care of yourself and to call home every often to tell me about your adventures ok?

Luke : I've got it mom. Thank you mom, I won't let you down, I promise.

Come on Eevee, let's get ready.

Eevee : vree, ebreee!

We both darted up to my bedroom to get ready. I pulled out under the bed a dusty old box. I opened it and brought out a backpack. It was my school backpack which I used in my school days. I decided to customize it into an adventure backpack after I graduated just a few months ago.

Luke : Perfect! 10 slots for 10 Pokéballs.

I said as Eevee rolled a single pokeball at me. It was his Pokéball. I took it and clipped it at one of the ten shoulder packs.

For me, I prefer to put Pokéballs in the shoulder straps of my bag, just like in school, than putting it on my belt and for some reason the Pokémon League already allowed trainers to carry a maximum amount of 15 Pokémon and a minimum of 1. I prepared Potions, Antidotes, Parlyz heals, a Revive along with my hard-earned pocket money, town map, running shoes, and extra clothes. I rushed downstairs, hugged my mom good bye and set out for the world.

The warmth of the fine morning sun was astonishing as it hit my skin with the gentle caress of the breeze flowing through me, and the quiet river flow reverberating in my ears.

I passed by old man Jenkins teaching some children how to catch Pokémon. I remembered when he helped me catch Eevee. I waved at him and he waved back.

Then there was Jeff the gardener who always gives me berries as thanks for helping fend off his garden from bug types and flying types. He approached me and gave me one piece of each type of berries he had.

Jeff : There you go. Congratulations on the beginning of your travels!

Luke : This is too much.

Jeff : That's nothing compared to the help you and Eevee had been giving me through the years. Lucius, you really deserve it. Just don't forget me during your travels, ok?

Luke : Of course not!

I smiled as Eevee and I darted of to the Viridian City Southern Gate when I bumped into a girl (about the same age as me) who was also heading for the gate. We both fell to the ground. Eevee was helping me up when another Eevee with a ribbon came to her aid.

Luke : Hey! What's the big idea!

Eevee : bree! Vreee!

??? : You watch out where your going! And speak of the devil... For it isn't Lucius!

I was rubbing off dust in my eye when all became clear.

Luke : Angel? What are you doing here!?


	2. Chapter 2 : The Rivalry begins

My day was already turning out great until a single moment changed its course.

Angel : And where do you think your going?

I've known Angel for years now. We had been rivals ever since we first met. From school, public, even in personal matters. And yes, the rivalry is still strong.

Luke : Its none of your business!

Angel : Let me guess, you're gong to Pallet town, are you? Customized bag, running shoes, and *sees trainer card from a pocket in the bag shoulder strap* ughhhh, con... Cadri... Concardia!?

Concardia: Yes, it is I, Luke's trustworthy identity companion.

Luke : How on earth did you know...

Angel : sigh * brings out a light blue colored trainer card * Ricardo!

Ricardo : Greetings, I am Ricardo

I stood there, completely amazed and was quickly overwhelmed with curiosity.

Luke : Ricardo, Identify!

Ricardo : Angelica G. Momento. The first of the 2 children of Roland Momento, a Pokémon veteran, and Laine Gorospe, an ace trainer. Lives at Viridian city next to the abandoned Pokémon Gym. A sister to Charmane G. Momento. Both parents are usually traveling so she and her sister are the only ones at home.

Angel : Well you're not the only one who turns 13 this year.

Luke : Too bad it didn't got your bad side.

Ricardo and Concardia : we can also register other companions as friends to attain a better relationship with other trainers.

Concardia : Trainer Angelica, registered.

Ricardo : Trainer Lucius, registered.

Luke : I'll be seeing you then.

Angel : Let's hope that our paths don't cross again and if it does, I'll be bringing you down to the dust.

Luke : Strong words for such a weak trainer.

It was then that we parted ways as we both headed to the south gate.

~Route 1

Route 1 went quite as expected. A few Caterpies, Ratatas and Pidgeys were in sight on the way there when someone caught my attention.

Also heading south, comimg in my way, was someone with brown,spiky hair; black T-shirt and purple pants. He stopped and turned to me. Frustration can be seen in his face.

??? : goin to Pallet town are we? I just saw you two arguing a while ago at the Viridian City South Gate. That sure brings back memories.

Luke : uuuhhhmm? I'm sorry, but I have been warned not to talk to strangers.

??? : YOU DONT KNOW WHO I AM!? How pitiful, you should be watching the Pokémon League on television.

Luke : Wait... Television... Pokémon League... SPIKY HAIR?! Your BLUE OAK! Pokémon League Champion!

Blue : Now you get it. And correction, Its PREVIOUS CHAMPION to you. And if you mind, I'll be heading on my way. Smell ya Later!

Blue darted of angrily, leaving me frozen on my tracks.

~Pallet Town

A normal day at pallet town, nothing odd apart from the heap of news reporters huddling around the arrogance of Blue with questions like :

Reporter 1 : How long have you been Champion?

Reporter 2 : What was the professor's reaction about your downfall?

Reporter 3 : Why is the identity of your opponent confidential?

I walked pass them and on the other side was another house with a Poliwrath at its doorstep. It was staring up into the sky. It noticed me looking at it so it quickly went inside.

Luke : Weird.

I continued on until I found the Pokémon Research Center. I was already reaching out to the door handle when I wanted to hesitate. As I pulled my hand away the door suddenly flung open. An old man dressed in a white coat greeted me.

??? : Oh, so you must be Lucius, right? It's finally nice to meet you in person. I have been longing for this moment ever since we've talked in the email.

Luke : Oh, sir, it is a previlage to finally meet you, sir.

??? : Oak, Luke, the names Renaldo Oak. You can call me PROFESSOR OAK.

~Pokémon Research Center, Pallet Town

Prof. Oak: There are a lot of things we need to discuss.

Luke : Professor,I've got all day

Prof. Oak: Exellent Luke, Exellent!

The professor and I talked about a lot of things including my parent's consent and the terms and conditions of my travels as he lead me room after room of seemingly endless high-tech machinery and technicians and researchers relentlessly rushing back and forth through each and every room we pass by.

He then led me to his own research lab motioning that we go to his study. And beside the door, Reading the huge bulletin board by the study door was someone.

Prof. Oak: Angel! Sorry for the wait. Shall we continue?

Angel and I sneered at each other as we enteted the room. The room was well lit and ventilated. A disorganized bookshelf stood at one corner of the room. The walls were pinned up by letters and other compositions of some sort. A computer unit was at a messy table in one corner of the room, and at the center of the the room was a single organized table with sofa. We both sat at the sofa gazing around in satisfaction.

Prof. Oak: I'm sorry that you have to witness my study untidy. I didn't had time to clean up.

Angel and Luke : Well we don't mind professor.

Prof Oak : Exellent! Now can the both of you please be seated at the desk.

We both sat down starring intensely at each other.

Prof Oak : So you both know why you both are here, right?

Luke and Angel : Of course! You wouldn't think we came here dumbfounded, would you?

Prof Oak : Well I must say, Im surprised! But you do know what you both are signing in for? The world is a very vast place and Pokémon are very mysterious. Even with years of research we still haven't found answers to the questions probing about these creatures.

Luke : Thats why we're here, professor. We volunteered to help you out in your studies. You didn't think we came here without a reason?

Angel : Yeah! Consider it a favor that we volunteered professor. After all, we are here to help you out in your research professor.

Prof Oak : Well I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to go, I know you both will understand.

Luke * stands up firmly * With all due respect, Professor, it would be a waste of time and energy if we came here expecting nothing. Please, all we request is your permission to go

Angel : You don't even have to give us starters, cause we already have our own.

Luke : We will do whatever it takes just to make sure we get your permission, even if it leads to our downfall.

The professor smirked as he opened his desk drawer and got two red devices with a green and yellow lights.

Prof Oak : Well said both of you. I was just testing both of your determination and dedication to what you are going into. Sorry for putting you in such a difficult spot.

We both sat down with a sigh af relief.

Prof Oak : Here we have what's called a Pokédex. Its an electronic encyclopedia which enlists every pokemon you catch. It will also serve as your gate pass in entering other cities, your status indicator, and your identity.

Angel : But we already have trainer cards, isn't that supposed to be our identity?

Prof Oak : Your trainer cards are the ones supposed to activate it.

The professor opened up one of the Pokédex revealing a small screen with various buttons on the main panel and a rectangular slot at the cover panel.

He then handed the Pokédexes to us. Angel and I both inserted our trainer cards at the empty slot. The green light flashed.

Ricardo and Concardia : Pokédex detected, hardware sync in progress. Please stand by.

Both our green lights flashed in an interval untill a high-pitched ping rang.

Ricardo and Concardia : Hardware sync complete. Powering up.

??? : Finally! That was a long sleep. * boy voice *

??? : Good to have the old motherboard running. * girl voice *

Angel : They talk!? Can you believe technology?

Luke : that's cool, I guess. I'm naming him Dexter

Dexter : Cool! I get a name!

Angel's Dex : What do I get?

Angel : I'll call you… Dexie

Dexie: Thats fine by me.

Prof Oak: Dexter, Dexie along with you are Concardia and Ricardo. I hope that you two cooperate well in keeping these two in check.

The Pokédexes : You can count on us, Professor.

Prof Oak : Good! Now, you two come with me.

We both followed the professor out of the study and into his research laboratory. He whispered something to his aide and immediately came back with a box. He motioned us to sit by the corner while he was busy with something on the table. He then called our names.

Prof Oak : I know that you both have your own Pokémon with you but please, accept these as thanks for your participation with my study.

He stepped away exposing the view of the table. There was nothing special about it, plain oak wood, varnished in a dark brown color, with 3 Pokéballs on it.

Wait! THREE POKÉBALLS!? We both stood up in awe.

Angel : Are you really sure you want to give us starters?

Luke : We already have Pokémon to start with.

Prof Oak : Well it is traditional to give someone a starter when beginning their journey. Even if they already have one. Go ahead, pick one.

We both stood up in excitement and rushed to the table.


	3. Chapter 3 : Eye of the Master

Standing by the table, Angel and I had been shuddering in excitement as Professor Oak was talking.

Prof Oak : Here we have 3 starter Pokémon. Both of you are entitled to one. Please put your attention to the screen above.

As a beam of light shown down on a Pokéball, the certain information about the Pokémon inside it was flashed through the big screen monitor above.

Prof Oak : Here we have #001 Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. 0.7m in height and 6.9kg in weight. A Grass type Pokémon.

Next we have #004 Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. Weighs around 8.5m and stands at 0.60m from head to tail. A Fire type Pokémon.

Last we have #007 Squirtle, tiny turtle Pokémon. 0.50m in height and weighs 9kg. A Water type Pokémon.

You may now choose your starter. Choose wisely.

Angel : Rock, Paper, Scissors on who gets to choose first!

Luke : Your on! 3...2...1... GO!

Angel : Danggit!

Luke : Haha! Rock beats scissors. I win!

I step forward to the table filled with joy and excitement as blood raced across my body.

Luke : I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally came to a conclusion.

I'm picking Charmander.

Prof Oak : Excellent choice Luke. Are you sure about picking the fire type Pokémon Charmander as your starter? It is a bit difficult to raise.

Luke : I'll be fine with Charmander here because I know that with hard work and dedication I know we can get stronger.

Prof Oak :Well then, that leaves you, Angel. Which will you choose?

Angel : Well I was going for Charmander as well, I guess I'll go with Squirtle instead.

Prof Oak : Both of you can give them nicknames if you want to.

Angel : No need Professor, we both are comfortable calling Pokémon by their names.

Prof Oak : Congratulations, you are now novice Pokémon Trainers! I wish the both of you good luck and may the Lord Arceus guide you in your ways.

Luke : Thanks Professor, we won't let you down.

Angel and I rushed out of the study to her and my Eevee waiting on a sofa.

Luke : Look Eevee, you've got a new pal!

Come out Charmander!

As i threw the Pokéball it shot out a beam that began to take form of a orange lizard-like creature with a flame on its tale.

Charmander : char! char!

Eevee : Breeee!

Luke : I can see that the both of you get along well with each other.

Charmander : mander?

Luke : Hi Charmander, my name is Luke. Welcome to the team .

Charmander : char!

~Pallet Town

I kept charmander out for a while as we went out of the lab. As we approached the small stream Eevee motioned that he wanted to go inside his Pokéball. So after a quick drink at the stream I sent Eevee back to his ball leaving me and Charmander alone. Charmander approached me after sent Eevee back so I lifted him in my arms as we continued our way north.

We kept walking until we came upon the quiet house again. This time, the Poliwrath was not there. The atmosphere was eerily silent, when all of a sudden flaps of humungous wings can be heard and out of nowhere a big, orange Dragon-like Pokémon dashed right above us.

Charmander starred in awe as the Charizard made a quick turn and landed on the front door of the strange house.

I clutched on Charmander tightly as a trainer got off the Charizard. He wore a red and white polo shirt had bluish pants and a cap matching the colors of his shirt

He affixed a serious look at me holding Charmander in my arms. I can say that a certain memory was refreshed somewhere in his mind.

He smiled a little at me then tipped his cap as a sign of greeting and obviously, I did the same. Charmander looked at Charizard (winking at him) as the trainer called it back to its ball. Charmander then looked at me and smiled.

Luke : Someday, we'll both be strong and you'll be able to evolve as well.

Charmander : charman!

Eevee : *comes out of his Pokéball* bree! breeee!

Luke : hehe, you too Eevee.

~Route 1

We battled against a number of wild Pokémon along the way in hopes to raise the exp of my party. We then took a quick break from training and rested beneath a tree. After a short nap I called my team to their Pokéballs and went on ahead.

I can already see the southern gate of Viridian City when...

??? :Hey Luke! Whats the rush?

I turned around to see Angel catching up on me.

Luke : What do you want?

Angel : I want to be ahead of you, isn't it obvious?

Wait, are you trying to avoid me?

Luke : No I'm not!

Angel : Oh I get it. Your scared of me huh?

Luke : Where'd you get that idea? I'm not scared of you.

Angel : Then prove it! Let's have a battle! You against me, an all out match.

Luke : Not now, Angel! My team needs rest.

Angel : Ha! Coward! I knew you were scared! You're scared cause I'm stronger than you. Hahaha!

Luke : *angrily* All right! I accept your challenge!

Angel : Good, 'cause I'll never lose to you, no way no how.

Luke : Oh, bring it!

We both stepped away from each other, face to face.

Luke : Go Eevee!

Eevee : Breeee!

Angel : Thats cute! Sending your strongest Pokémon out first eh?

Well then, Come out Pidgey!

Angel threw her Pokéball as a small brown bird came out immediately launching the first attack which Eevee blocked perfectly using his tail.

Dexter : Pidgey #016, The tiny bird Pokémon, a normal and Flying type.

Luke : Thanks Dexter!

Angel : What the... You didnt even catch it yet Dexter immediately filled out the information? How on earth...

Luke : Being good in tinkering with electronics has a lot of advantages.

I was able to attach a wireless sensor to my Pokémon and Dexter. Touching the sensor automatically scans the DNA of a Pokémon that touched it. So i don't have to catch all 151. *smirks* Impressed?

Angel : Arrgghh! Pidgey! Gust, now!

Pidgey began flapping its wings as hard as it can sending a jet stream towards Eevee.

Luke : Dodge it and use Tail Whip!

Eevee sidestepped just in time to avoid the attack. Eevee dashed whilst avoiding gust attacks from Pidgey finally reaching it and began swishing his tail at Pidgey as a distraction.

Angel : Oh I won't fall for that! Pidgey, Sand Attack then use Tackle!

Irritated, Pidgey flapped its wing sending a cloud of dust to Eevee's eyes. Eevee, irritated by sand in his eyes, struggled to get it off but was sent flying by a tackle attack from Pidgey.

Luke : Eevee! Can you continue?

Eevee helped himself up smiling at me as a sign of agreement.

Eevee : vree bree!

Angel : You may have lowered Pidgey's defense but his attack was never bothered. You can't outsmart me...

Luke : Eevee, Bite now!

Having little time to react, Pidgey immediately took the hit and was badly damaged. I ordered Eevee to tackle while it was still pinned down and fortunately it landed.

Ricardo : Pidgey is unable to battle, Eevee wins!

Angel : Whhaaaattt! How did you...

Luke : I know I couldn't get you through status moves so I used your boastful blabbering as a distraction. To my surprise it did work. Haha!

Angel : Don't get cocky, Luke! Its not over yet. Go on fight someone you're own size! Eevee, I choose you!

Your Eevee has sustained a lot of damage this will be easy. I use 3 Pokémon and you have only 2. I'm at advantage.

Eevee, use Tackle!

Angel sent out her Eevee which darted directly towards mine.

Luke : Eevee! Dodge it!

Eevee directly stepped away but Angel's Eevee immediately came for a second attempt hitting mine the second time.

Angel : This is too easy. Eevee, use Bite!

Luke : Dont let her get you Eevee! Use Double Kick!

As Angel's Eevee charged to my pinned down one, he immediately put up his legs and delivered two powerfull kicks at Angel's Eevee.

Concardia : Its Super Effective!

Unfortunately one blow wasn't enough to make Angel's Eevee faint. Which was very unsettling for one more hit and Eevee's done for it.

Luke : Eevee, Bite!

Eevee : bb...brree!

As Angel's Eevee was sent out flying, Eevee jumped at it with a Bite attack.

Angel : He! Thanks for being an easier target. Eevee, use Tackle now!

Luke : Eevee! Get outta' there!

But it was too late. Angel's Eevee immediately came on to Eevee's back and landed on the ground with a tremendous crash. A cloud of dust engulfed the area.

Concardia : Eevee is unable to battle, Eevee wins!

Angel : Is that all you got?

Luke : It's not over yet, Angel. Go, Charmander!

Charmander : Charr!

Angel : Eevee, Bite!

Luke : Dodge it and use Scratch!

Charmander quickly responded and stepped aside as Eevee charged at him causing Eevee to land on her face as Charmander began scratching the back of Eevee.

Luke : Come on, Charmander! Don't stop using Scratch.

Charmander continued to use Scratch on Eevee until she couldn't manage to stand up.

Luke : Charmander, Growl!

With all his might, Charmander Growled as hard as he can sending Angel's Eevee flying back.

Ricardo : Eevee is unable to battle, Charmander wins.

Angel : So this leaves us with our starters eh?

Come out, Squirtle!

Angel sent out a small, blue-colored turtle with a brown shell.

Squirtle: Sqiurt suirtle!

Luke : Charmander use Scratch!

Charmander quickly dashed at Squirtle landing a Scratch attack on Squirtle's shell, but it didn't seem to do anything. Angel turned at me and smirked.

Angel : Squirtle, Water Gun!

Luke : Counter it with Ember!

Sqiurtle blasted a stream of water directly at Charmander as Charmander shot back with fire from the flame on his tail. Then there was a small cloud of steam.

I thought that we both have stopped the attack but then suddenly a stream of water appeared out of the steam cloud.

Luke : Charmander!

Charmander was sent flying back with his tail flame burning low.

Concardia : Charmander is unable to battle, Squirtle wins!

Ricardo : Luke has no more Pokémon to battle with, Angel is the winner of this match.

Angel : Hahaha! I knew a wimpy loser like you wouldn't stand a chance against me.

With my awesome skills, I'll be at the Pokémon League in no time. See ya around, Lucius. Hahaha!

Angel darted off laughing sarcastically leaving me down on my knees clutching on my Pokéballs.

Luke : I... I... I *sighs*

I put the balls back to the shoulder straps of my bag and proceeded north.

~Pokémon Center, Viridian City

Nurse: *hands me a tray with 2 Pokéballs* Your Pokémon are all rested and ready to go. We wish you the best for your travels.

We hope to see you again.

Luke : Thank you kindly.

~Viridian City Park

I went out of the Pokémon Center and sat quietly at the park stairway looking at my Pokéballs as I starred at the starry night sky above us.

Luke : I'm so sorry guys. I failed you. I know I said that we'll be all stronger but now... I... I... I just don't know anymore.

??? : The first step to being strong is learning how to accept defeat.

I was startled. I looked to my left side to see someone sitting down playing with a Pokéball

??? : Accepting one's own defeat is a proof that he will try harder the second time around.

Luke : Your the trainer with the Charizard earlier aren't cha'?

He stood up and walked towards me quickly putting up his hand in front of me.

??? : The name's Red by the way.


End file.
